From the Ashes
by SparrowLilies
Summary: When Evie is chosen to help S.H.I.E.L.D. with the Avengers Initiative, she finds herself caught up in the past. Will she be strong enough to face her old enemy? Or will she fail and let the entire team down? Please read and review! First fanfic. Please no flames.
1. Doing Something Stupid

**This is my first fanfic but I have recently edited it. I will update every now and then so don't kill me if I'm not around for long. And now, here is my first disclaimer and introduction:**

****WARNING** This is an Avengers fanfic and there will definitely be spoilers! If u haven't seen it, then don't read it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sparrow: Today, our disclaimer will be done by your favorite billionaire, Mr. Tony Stark!**

**Stark: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much!**

**Sparrow: Kay Tony. Do the disclaimer.**

**Stark: I don't want to.**

**Sparrow: Are u kidding me! Do it!**

**Stark: NO.**

**Sparrow: Fine. Oh Steve!**

**Steve: [walks in confused]**

**Sparrow: Can you do the disclaimer please since you are more awesomer and better than Tony? Pretty please?**

**Steve: Umm... Okay...**

**Stark: What? You choose him over me?**

**Sparrow: Yep. Deal with it.**

**Steve: [clears throat] Umm... Sparrow and Lily don't-**

**Stark: -own anything in the Marvel Universe! Woohoo! I'm still awesome!**

**Steve:[still confused]**

**Sparrow: [sigh] I've always admired reverse psycology... And now, we start the story.**

Evie's POV

It had been years since my incident. It was the one thing that happened in my life that had brought me here now. Now, I'm stuck in a small one room apartment in New York, on the run from the Child Social Services and possibly even the police. I tend to go under fake identities, and hack the government to change my passport from time to time. And besides changing my name, I also hack into very sensitive files as well. Not telling you what they are though...

Today, I decided to take a walk outside, and possibly get some fresh air. In disguise of course. And if anybody posed a threat, I would probably use my martial arts on them to defend myself, and if necessary I might have to use my powers as well. Hopefully I wouldn't have to do that though. As I stepped outside, I took in the fresh air. It had been a long time since I had relaxed. I started walking to my favorite place in New York, the Empire State Building. I loved to be up high and liked to observe things from below. As I climbed up the stairs, I thought about what to do next to do in my life. I couldn't just be a runaway forever right? They would eventually give up someday.

As I looked around I saw Stark Tower. God, I hated the guy, such a billionaire and all. Luckily he had Pepper Potts to keep him under control. She seemed pretty nice.

Having nothing better to do, I sighed, sat down on the ground, relaxed, and thought deep.

That's when a voice said, "Is this what you do as a runaway, Evelyn? "

I gasped and sat up. It was Detective Jones, the person who had been assigned to find me from Child Services. I took a step back, near Stark Tower, making sure that I wouldn't fall off.

"Now, now, now." said the detective, "If you'll just come with me, everything will be alright. We won't force you to do anything If you just come nicely."

Oh please, I thought. I would rather die than be in Social Services. I took another step back. Looking down, I suddenly had an idea. God, I must be crazy. Then, I closed my eyes, and got ready to do the most stupidest thing in my life.

MEANWHILE...

Tony Starks POV

"How does it feel to be a genius?" I ask to Pepper.

"I wouldn't know now, would I?" she says back.

"What do you mean? All this came from you." I say.

" No, all this came from that." said Pepper pointing at the Arc Reactor.

" Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself- twelve percent of credit. " I reply.

"Twelve percent?" questioned Pepper.

" An argument can be made for fifteen. " I answer.

"Twelve percent of my baby?"

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things and sorry but, the security snafu? That was on you."

"Ohh..."

Pepper sat down, pouring two glasses of wine.

"My private elevator."

"You mean our elevator?" says Pepper.

"Yeah, it was teeming with sweaty workman. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later aren't I?"

"Not gonna be so subtle."

"I'll tell you what. Next building is gonna say 'Potts' on the tower."

"On the lease."

"Call your mum, can you bunk over?"

Then suddenly, the A.I. in the house, JARVIS suddenly turned on.

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocol has been overridden."

"Ah-"

Then suddenly, on the phone, we hear Agent Coulson's voice on the phone.

" , we need to talk."

I then pick up the phone and say, "You have reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message."

"This is urgent." Coulson said.

"Then leave it urgently."

Then the elevator opens up, and of all people to step out at the moment it was Coulson.

"Security breach!" Tony yelled, pointing to Pepper, "That's on you."

Coulson walks in.

"Phil! Come on in!"

"Phil?"

"I can't stay."

"Uh, his first name is Agent."

"Come on in, we're celebrating!" Pepper invites.

"Which is why he can't stay."

"We need you to look this over, as soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things."

And then of course Pepper has to come in. "That's fine, because I love to be handed things. So let's trade."

Pepper takes the case Phil has, gives him her glass, give me the case, then takes my glass and drinks it. Oh, Pepper.

"Thank you."

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Tuesday."

"This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about the Avengers? Which I - I know nothing about." Pepper says.

I then start walking to my desk and turn around, " The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought, and I didn't even qualify."

"I didn't know that either." Pepper says.

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

"That I did know."

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Phil says.

"Whatever." I say, "Ms. Potts, got a sec?"

"Half a mo' " Pepper says then walks over to me.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment." I say.

"I was having twelve percent of a moment. This seems serious. Phil looks pretty shaken."

"Have you noticed- why is he Phil?"

"What is all this?"

"This is- ah- this."

The room is then filled up with holograms. On each of them is a picture or video of six people, including me. We stare at each hologram. On one we see a person flying with a hammer. On another, a black and white video of man in stars and stripes, Captain America. The one person my dad never shut up about. I also saw a huge green rage monster, as well as two deadly looking people as well, on the last two screens.

Pepper is the first to come to, " I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight."

"Tomorrow." I insist.

"You have homework. You have alot of homework." she says.

"Well, what if I didn't?" I say.

"If you didn't? You mean when you finished? Well, um, then-"

Then Pepper whispered something into my ear. Something that I have decided to never tell you people ever. Haha.

"Square deal." I say, and then we kiss.

When we break apart, she starts to walk back to Phil.

"So, any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?" she asks.

"I can drop you." he says.

"Fantastic. Ooh, I want to hear about the-ah- cellist, is that still a thing?"

"She moved back to Portland."

"What? Boo."

I looked at a model of the Tesseract. I sighed. This was probably going to be interesting.

Something outside caught my eye, so I decide to look out the window. I have a view of the entire New York City, and right in front of me was the Empire State Building. On top of the Empire State, I saw a girl. She had long, silky, blackish hair, and looked no older than 13. She was talking to someone, and kept on slowly, backing away. I looked at her in curiosity. What was going on?

She then did the thing I least expected. She jumped off the building, and started to go head first, in a freefall. Could my life get any less complicated?

**Remember, this is my first fanfic, so please, no flames! And remember, review! Best reviews will be answered! And if you have any suggestions, please feel free to say anything! See ya later people!**

**Sparrow out!**


	2. A Dark Dream

**Hi everyone! It's Sparrow here. Here's the second chapter of the story, From the Ashes. In case everyone is wondering, there will be no romance in this story. Nope. Evie has other plans with someone else in a different story. But, Evie will be talking a lot to Steve. Evie's powers will be explained, but not all of them. Evie's past will not be explained in this story, but in a different one. And now, with the story:**

**Evie's POV**

I've always loved going down in a free fall. I look up, and see The Detective, and laugh at his frightened face. _If only he knew. _

I'm almost to the ground now, preparing to get ready. I close my eyes, and focus hard. Just as I'm about to do it, something, or rather someone, grabs me by my waist.

Frustrated, I look at my so called "rescuer". But when I do, all I see is a mask made of metal. Iron Man.

"Are you crazy?" he asks me.

I smile, and reply, " Yes, I am. "

I then decided to make my escape then, and now, and concentrated on thinking about my apartment, but when I do, a face flashes across my mind. _Toby._

Then I suddenly think of the one place I never wished to return. I try to think back, but by then, I'm gone.

**Tony Stark POV**

Right after I saw her jump, I immediately put my suit back on. I jump out of my building, and go in a dive, ready to catch her. She almost reaches the ground, ready to die, when I quickly catch her by the waist. She seems surprised at first, but I can understand why. She looks up, and I see her face for the first time. She has black hair, with a few highlights of brown, and had thin, red rosy lips. She was very beautiful for a girl her age. But what was most striking of all, were her eyes. They changed color. Sometimes red, maybe a bit yellow, then a soft green, with a turquoise blue, and then a stormy gray. It was so distracting, that I almost dropped her. But at the moment, her eyebrows were scrunched up, and she looked pretty mad.

"Are you crazy?" I asked her.

"She waited for a few seconds before smiling, and said, "Yes, I am."

And then, she disappeared into thin air. What the-?

**Evie POV**

I landed with a thud, and looked up. I could feel drops of cool water falling onto my face, and I could hear the distant booms of thunder. It was raining. I looked around myself. A burnt baby crib rocked in the corner of the room. A teddy bear sat on the floor, covered in ashes. The mother's rocking chair was in a heap of wood, broken down by the smoldering flames. I was in Toby's room. I remembered his face. And his cute laughs when I bopped him on the nose. I sighed, and started to weep right then and there. It was too much to handle. He had only been 18 months.

After my tears had dried, and I had stopped crying, I stood up. I opened the door, or what was left of it. The hallway had the same burnt marks as well. I walked past my parent's room, wishing not to hurt myself any longer. As I continued walking, I looked at my chest, and then finally the necklace. I picked it up, and held it in my cradled hand.

It was a key. The key was silver, and it had a very simple shape. But it meant so much to me. It was the thing my mother gave me the last time I saw her. I had always forced myself to think of why she had said those specific words that awful night. But still, I didn't understand.

Before I realized it, I was outside my door. The one thing that didn't belong in the house was my room. The door was plain white, with pretty flowers painted on it. I gently pushed it open, to only find it the same. Untouched. Unburnt. Plain normal. I didn't know why, but that was how it had been when I had found it a few years ago.

Tired from the long day, and all the energy I had used up from teleporting, I fell on top of my old bed. It had multi colored flowers on it my mother had sowed on years ago. I smiled. I really missed my family. I then sighed, and closed my eyes to drift off to sleep.

_Evie's Dream_

_I see them inside the house. My family. All of us together. We're playing games and having fun, actually spending time together like we used to. But then there is a dark shadow outside, coming across the field. Nobody knows, so we continue playing. That's when we hear it. BANG! BANG! BANG! _

_Immediately mom and dad stand up. Mom picks up Toby and Dad picks up me. We rush to the back of the house, into the attic. Mom puts Toby down and Dad picks him up, pushing me towards Mom. I run to her, where she is looking for something near the wall. _

_"Mom?" I ask._

_She then finally stops, and then turns to me. She takes off her necklace. The one she always wears, with the silver key at the bottom. She puts it around my neck and looks at me, tears streaming down her face._

_"You are the key to everything you need." she whispers._

_She then hugs me, Dad, and Toby tight, and we all huddle together. _

_"Stay strong." Mom and Dad both tell me, "We love you sweetie, always stay strong." _

_Then suddenly we hear an explosion downstairs, telling ourselves that we don't have much time._

_Dad turns to me a holds my face with his one free hand. _

_"Sweetie, I want you to think about the middle of the forest. The one right next to us okay? Imagine you are there right now." he says. _

_Mom starts to cry. I look up to dad, and say, "What about you?"_

_Dad smiles. "We'll see you later, alright?" _

_He hugs me, and mom does the same. They both kiss the top of my forehead._

_"Good bye sweetheart." _

_The attic door bursts open, and I scream._

_"Go now!" Dad yells._

_And then I find myself at the edge of the forest, instead of in the middle. I can see our house, starting to burn down in flames. There is a commotion inside, and then a fiery explosion. I gasp._

_"No!" I scream out._

_Then a dark figure walks out of our house, unhurt at all. He gazes at the burning house, then turns around, and starts walking towards me. That's when I start to run, and think long and hard about someplace else. By the time the figure catches up to me in the forest, I'm gone._

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything except Evie.**

**Until the next chapter!**

-Sparrow


	3. Found You

**Introduction:**

**Hey everyone, Sparrow here. Sorry for making Ch 2 so depressing, but it had to be done. Another news update: sorry everyone but my disclaimers have been downsized. I decided not to make them fun and exciting... But, you never know if I'll change my mind. So everybody enjoy this next chapter, and please remember to review! And now, with the story: **

Evie's POV

I gasped and sat up, covered in cold sweat. It had been only been a few days ago since I had that dream. I always continued to have it, but it had started showing up a lot lately. Sighing, I brought my feet to the floor, and stood up. I looked down at my clothes, and grunted. My hoodie was smeared with black stains from falling on the floor in Toby's room. My shoes were starting to rip apart as well, and I sighed in defeat. Oh well.

Then I thought of a brand new gray hoodie and pretty black flats. My old hoodie and shoes then shifted into my new clothes. I sighed.

Before I continue anything else, let me tell you something. My mind has the ability to create things, and even make them disappear. I can also teleport myself wherever I want to go, and whenever I want. But, the bad thing is, it takes up a lot of my energy.

After I had changed, I smiled, happy with my new clothes. Then I crumpled to the floor, and passed out.

At Unknown S.H.I.E.L.D. Facility:

"Sir, according to our monitors at Stark Tower, Stark just had an encounter with someone strange."

Director Fury turned to look at the fellow tech agent. In a few hours he would be boarding the Helicarrier to locate their recent enemy Loki. He sighed and leaned in to watch the computer screen. The agent then pulled up a video. In it, Stark jumped off his building to catch a girl that had jumped off a building. But when he caught her, she disappeared.

Fury groaned. Another headache from Stark.

Fury pointed at the tech agent and started to give orders, "Keep watching Stark. And find out who that girl is. Let Hill know any important information."

He then turned to Agent Hill and told her, " I need you and a team of agents to go to Stark Tower. I need you to locate somebody that was encountered by Stark and bring them to me. That tech agent," Fury then pointed at the tech agent, "will tell you what you need."

Hill then stood straight and said, "Yes sir."

She then walked away to go find the tech agent.

Back at Stark Tower:

Tony Stark groaned and sit up. He had fallen asleep on his desk while studying files about the Avengers Initiative. His encounter last night had also kept him awake, and had haunted his dreams as well.

He then stood up and began to walk into his kitchen to make some coffee. He still needed to study everything in the briefcase. As he turned on the machine, Tony heard JARVIS come to life to greet his creator.

"Good morning Sir. It is 8:30 am and the temperature is 93.24 degrees. I suggest putting on proper clothing, sir. It seems that some agents from S.H.I.E.L.D are coming up in the elevator in approximately 58 seconds."

"Shoot!" Tony yelled as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, for he had slept in his boxers last night.

Just then, Tony heard a ding! He looked to the elevator, and out came several people in black suits. A woman then came up to him and presented her ID badge to him.

"I am Agent Maria Hill under the orders of Nick Fury. He wishes to learn more about your encounter last night. In other words, what do you know about the girl you saved last night?" the lady asked.

Tony stared at her. He then replied, "So you're telling me that my own Tower is bugged, because you don't trust me? Plus, you want to know about my personal life? How harsh can Fury get?"

Maria Hill tightened her jaw before answering him.

"Please answer the question."

Tony sighed. "Look, I only knew this person when I caught her. I only know that she decided to jump off a building, and disappeared when I caught her."

Then Maria got down into business. "Alright Stark. But if you find her before we do," Maria's eye's darkened, " bring her over. "

Then all the agents left without a trace. It was as if they were never there.

Maria Hill's POV

All of the agents sat in the helicopter as we began to descend into a field. When the helicopter reached ground we all jumped out and started to head near the edge of a forest. When we arrived at the house, we were shocked. The house had been burnt down. Clearly something awful had happened here.

We started to search through the wreckage. A couple of agents began to search the bedrooms, while some had checked the other places. I began to search the perimeter. What the heck happened here?

"Agent Hill!" somebody yelled out.

I ran to the voice and burst through the door. I was in a room that had clearly been untouched from the fire. But on the floor in the middle of the room was a girl, who had probably passed out on the floor.

"Bring her in." I told the Agent, then turned on my walkie talkie, " Sir, we found her."

Fury then replied," Bring her in as soon as possible. We need to ask her a few questions."

I then sighed, and made a secret wish. I hoped, really hoped, that the girl wasn't like Stark.

Evie's POV

I woke up, and squinted my eyes from a bright light. I realized I was in a white room, laying in a bed, with the same matching colors of sheets and blankets. My last memory was being in my old room. I gasped and widened my eyes in shock. Oh no. Not good.

I bolted upright and fell off the bed. Wrestling out of sheets, I looked around for an exit and spotted a door. I stood up and looked down at myself. Phew... I wasn't in some sort of hospital gown, but in the same clothes. I then ran to the door and grunted in defeat to find no doorknob. I began to bang on the door, but after a few minutes, I gave up. I sat down on the floor and beganto think. Okay, the only way to get out of here is to teleport. But, I probably didn't have enough energy in myself to do so. I had wiped out my energy by creating new clothes and teleporting a far distance. So... I could probably get out of here if I could do something else with my mind. Like mind control. But, not yet that is.

I then heard voice on the other side of the door. I stood up and made a pose in case I was attacked. The door then opened and I opened my mouth in shock. I couldn't believe that person was here.

**So... Good Cliffe right? Review if you think so! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything in the Marvel Universe. I only own Evie's life. **

**Until Ch 4,**

**~ Sparrow**


	4. Weird Questions and Awkward Answers

**Enjoy and please R & R!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the "further delay" but I sadly don't own the Avengers. I only own Evie and her "backstory".**

**One more thing: sorry if I have any typos. Typos drive me crazy but for some reason, I type them anyway. Ah well. I have recently tried to fix most of the typos in my stories. There was also a glitch with my story, but now, I've fixed it.**

**And FINALLY, we NOW have the story.**

Stark's POV

"So you found her?" I questioned with doubt.

"I assure you that she will be completely safe in our hands. Your concern makes me curious as of why you would care about her wellbeing. Don't you have something else better to do?" says Fury.

"Well, I think it's my concern if you plan on dissecting an innocent girl. Who knows? You guys might even turn her into some sort of weapon."

"We aren't going to-"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that."

I walk away to go see the girl in the infirmary. She's probably freaking out about where she is.

A security guard stands in front of the door that leads to her room.

"No visitors allowed." he says. What a spoilsport.

"I'm here to interrogate her." I say, hoping that it's a good excuse.

"Yeah right."

"Seriously? It's not like I'm going to do anything to her."

The guard tilts his head back, deep in thought. He was probably wondering whether or not to let me in. Of course the obvious answer was a YES, but most people in the world were born half witted. But it wasn't everybody's fault that they weren't geniuses, billionares, playboys, or philanthropists.

"Alright, ten minutes max." the guard finally says.

He opens the door and I hurriedly walk in.

When I walk in, I find her in an awkward pose. She has her hands in fists, and she's ready to attack. When she sees my face, her jaw drops and she's momentarily shocked.

But that only happens a second, when she suddenly spins around and kicks me in my face. Ouch.

"Why are YOU here?" she asks suspiciously.

I'm clutching my nose, which gladly isn't broken but BLEEDING, thanks to her.

"Does it really matter?" I ask.

"Actually, it does." she replies with a serious tone, "I don't know where I am, I'm completely out of energy, I kind of hate you, and I fail to comprehend as of why you are here. Does that clear things up a bit?"

Gee, she must have anger issues.

"Gosh. Well, I'm just curious about who you are and why you jumped off a building and disappeared. So until you answer my much more important questions," I say, "I won't say anything."

She looked at me for quite a while in an awkward silence. The thought "if-looks-could-kill" came across my mind as she stared at me with a death glare. After a few more awkward minutes, she finally opened her mouth.

"Are you sure that you want to know who I am?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"Alright, Stark. But you may want to sit down, because this is going to be a long story. My name is Evelyn, but call me Evie. I don't know what my last name is so don't ask. I have the ability to teleport, create things with my mind, and other stuff. I teleported to make my pursuer think I died from falling of a building, but apparently it didn't work, thanks to a certain Stark."

"Don't you have any family?"

"Nope. I wish."

I see a look of sadness in her eyes, but only for a second. I might have even imagined it.

The door opens behind me, and I turn around. Sadly, the conversation is interrupted by my fellow bald pirate (Fury) and a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"Finished yet, Stark?"

I look back to Evie and I see her face of worry. She's not exactly good at hiding emotions.

"I see that she didn't take you too kindly..." Fury says.

I scoff. "Oh, really?"

And with that I walk out the door to clean myself up.

Evie's POV

So... Stark ditches me. I'm fine with that. But who was the modern pirate here?

"Hello." I say.

"Hello Ms. Evelyn. I am Nick Fury. Would you care to tell us who you are? Besides what you told Mr. Stark?"

"Nothin' much to say." I reply.

"You can begin with how you are a mutant."

"No clue."

"Alright then, do you have any other powers beside teleporting and altering matter?"

"... Yes." I say.

"What?"

"I don't feel like revealing personal information."

After careful thought, he finally says something worth hearing.

"Miss, the sooner you tell us, the sooner you can leave this room."

Grr.

"I can control your mind to let me leave this room."

He looked at me really hard, to see whether I was lying or not. I wasn't, but I'm not sure that he could tell.

"You may leave but you must be accompanied by an agent. You may pick whom you wish, but not my tech agents. Personally, I suggest Romanov."

Then he walked out leaving the door open.

So... Who was Romanov?

**So... Are you guys ready to meet Nat? Hope you guys are, because she is my favorite female character in the Marvel Universe.**

**And one more thing: thank you again Alexa for your reviews and I hope you guys forgive me for not updating**

**Till Chapter 5,**

**Sparrow**


	5. Hunger Sucks

**Here's the next chapter. I worked hard on this so please review! I need more reviews! Come on guys! I now you can do better than that! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avengers. Sadly.**

Food… Must find food… I need food! I was desperately tired and hungry. Teleporting had really zapped my energy and I really needed something to eat if I didn't want to pass out. I hadn't eaten for what, a day or two? Plus, just walking for a couple of minutes was exhausting to me, for the hallways were so big!

The task that the pirate had given me was harder than I had thought. I was told to find Romanov, but how was I supposed to know whom Romanov was? When I tried to ask for help from other people walking down the hallway, they just ran away! I wonder why…

Then, I heard the sound of footsteps that definitely weren't mine. I saw a red haired woman, and a man who looked really nervous.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

They both looked up at me, curious. They were probably wondering about who I was.

"Yes?" the red head replied.

Good, I thought. At least they both didn't run away from me. So I asked, "Can you help me find Romanov? A man told me that I should find them for help. He recommended him or her. But, I have no idea as of who they are."

The girl chuckled, and started walking toward me.

"I am agent Romanov, but you can call me Natasha. Follow me."

Yes! I had found her!

"Um, if you don't mind if I ask, but, can I eat something?" I said.

She nodded, and continued walking. The man and I followed behind her, and we started to make small talk.

"Hi, I'm Evelyn."

"I'm Bruce Banner."

"The Bruce Banner?"

"Yeah."

"I love your work on gamma radiation."

"Thanks."

Then Romanov said, "Here's the lab, Dr. Banner. Mr. Stark should be with you shortly."

Then she beckoned for me to follow, and we left Dr. Banner. She led me to some sort of cafeteria, and I wolfed down two sandwiches in the process. It was great to not be hungry any more, and I got to learn more about Ms. Romanov.

Her real name was Natalia Romanova and she was Russian. The pirate I met was named Fury, and he was the director of an organization called SHIELD. Natalia changed her name to Natasha Romanoff, so everyone just called her Natasha. She was a SHIELD agent. That was all I learned from her. But, it didn't seem like she had told me everything.

After lunch, she led me back to the lab. There, I saw gadgets. Really cool gadgets. And then I saw Tony Stark. Great.

We walked inside, where both scientists looked really busy. They both looked up and acknowledged our presence.

"Nice to see you, Evie." Stark said, smiling.

I laughed, seeing the bandage on his nose. "How's the nose coming along?" I asked.

He laughed sarcastically, "Great."

Then Natasha said, "Stark, I need you to run some tests on Miss Evelyn."

I winced. "Does it have to be Stark?"

"No, it can be Banner if you insist." She replied.

Mentally, I did a happy dance. That was great news to hear.

With that, Natasha left.

Meanwhile…

Fury's POV

"Sir, we got a hit!"

I looked at the agent's screen, and saw Loki's face. That was good news. The sooner we took him down, the better.

I turned to the Captain, who was standing there patiently.

"He's in Stuttgart, Germany." the agent yelled loudly, proud of his discovery.

"Captain, you're up." I said.

He nodded, and left the room to put on his suit. Then I turned to Agent Hill.

"Make sure he goes with the girl." I ordered.

Nodding, she too left. Now this was going to be interesting.

Evie POV

"Yow!" I yelled as Bruce took another blood sample. It was the fifth one, and was driving me insane. He apologized, and pulled the needle out, putting a band-aid on.

"When will you get the results, doctor?" I questioned.

"When the computer's done analyzing your blood. It should be done in an hour or so."

I nodded, and started to twiddle my thumbs.

Then a woman with dark brown hair walked in. She wore a black uniform, similar to Fury's. She also gave the same impression that Fury gave. A strict parent. Good thing Tony wasn't here.

"Fury needs you on a mission." she said.

Oh no. There was no way I was going on a mission for this Fury guy. I had just gotten here, and they expected me to do stuff for them already? So I put on my game face.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"We need backup."

"Why?"

"For safety precautions."

"Why?"

"Because we don't need anybody to get hurt."

"Why?"

"So nobody dies."

"Why?" I asked, grinning. It worked every time.

The lady gritted her teeth, and put her hand to her ear.

"Director, this is Hill. The girl is getting… complicated."

She then nodded, as Fury replied.

She then stood there patiently with a strict face. That couldn't be good. Then the lab doors opened, and a tall, muscular, guy walked through. He had blonde hair, and he wore a spangly outfit. Captain America?

"Hey!" I protested as he easily picked me up.

"Sorry ma'am. Director's orders." the guy said.

Then it was my turn to grit my teeth as he carried my away. This meant war.

About thirty minutes or so later, I wore a dark green dress with gold highlights. The dress was strapless, and there was a cut just above my knee, showing my legs. I wore gold bands on my arms, and there were gold high heels on my feet. I also wore a golden necklace around my neck, which matched the large, gold hoop earrings I wore. My bangs dangled while the rest of my hair was in a bun, and the make up on me was light, which pleased me. The only make up they had put on me was mascara, blush, and eyebrow liner. I also held a dark green purse with green sparkles, which made a good accessory.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" I screamed at Fury.

"This is no joke, Miss Evelyn, this is your cover. You will be going to a formal party, so you need to dress formally. Our enemy will be there so we will communicate with you through your earpiece and we'll tell you what to do. Do you understand? Or do I need to get the captain again?"

I squinted my eyes, and stuck my tongue out at him before I walked away to the jet that would soon be taking off. I took a seat, and looked at the pilot.

"Natasha?"

The red head looked at me and smiled. "Looks like you're going somewhere nice."

"It's lovely. At least, I hope it is. I don't even know where we're going."

"Stuttgart, Germany. Can you speak German?"

"Ja, kann ich. Mehr Fragen?" (Yes, I can. Anymore questions?)

She grinned, "Nein, lass uns gehen." (No, let's go.)

**Next chapter we'll meet Loki. **

**Loki: Hello puny mortals. I have been forced to say this: **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Okay guys, now review. Seriously, I will keep on asking.**

******REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Will you review now? ;)

**- Sparrow Out!**


	6. Attracting A God

**A/N: Hey guys! This may be my quickest update! Yay! So proud of myself! Anyways enjoy, and pay attention, because this is where things get a but interesting. It's OKAY if you are confused!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Avengers yet.**

**Evie's POV**

"Nat, do you copy?" I asked, keeping my eye on him at the same time. He exactly matched the description I had read.

"This is Natasha. I copy. Have you found him yet?" she asked hesitantly.

"Uh, about that... Well, he's seen me. And he's walking in my direction."

"GO! Get out of there now! You've been compromised. Run outside, and we'll try to pick you up. Defend yourself if you need to. Copy?"

" I copy." I said, nodding my head, and started to descend a staircase. Loki was a good ten yards away from me, so I should've made it out in time. Yeah, right.

I feel a chilling cold hand grab my arm when I'm about ten feet away from landing on the ground. Uh oh.

He squeezes my arm tightly. That's definitely going to leave a mark later. I winced, and I could feel his smile of satisfaction.

"You thought that you could ruin my plans? I can assure you that you are a tad bit late." he said, pulling me back upstairs.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously, hoping I had good acting skills. Maybe, he would think that he got the wrong person. Hopefully.

"Don't play stupid with me, you mewling quim. I know whom you are Emilia, and I can assure you that you know who I am."

"If you know who I am, then why don't you know my name, stupid."

"Are you sure that you know YOUR name, hmm?"

This made me think hard. Was Evie really my name? Could my name be Emilia? I stared down at my feet, feeling his hard gaze. How on earth did he know me? I looked up at him to see an evil grin of mischief, realizing his trick. Stupid god of trickery.

When we had reached the second floor, he led me to a corner of the room with me facing him. This was my chance to teleport right then and now. I could escape, and teleport myself to the Quinjet. But first...

"How do you know me?" I asked looking up at him. He tried to corner me, but I held my ground.

He smirked. "I must say, you look absolutely stunning tonight. You seem fit to be a queen."

"Answer the question."

"You know me from your past. Do you not remember your terrible childhood? Pity. Nonetheless, you will have to do. Join my forces, and I shall not harm you. I promise you great and enormous power."

Did he think I was stupid enough to listen to the god of lies?

"No."

He growled and took a step forward as I took a step back.

"Then I shall have you by force." he said. Raising his walking stick, I saw it shine before my eyes. It morphed into a lethal looking scepter, and I took another step back. He raised it higher, pointing it towards my chest, and I heard it hum. Uh oh. He thrust it toward me just as I disappeared. One point for team Evie!

I arrived on top of the roof, where it was safer than still being in the building. Grinning, I begin my descent down the building. I should go find Natasha now.

"You know, I don't fall for things twice. You can't trick the god of tricks." I hear as I spin around. Uh oh.

There is Loki again, who must have transported himself. It didn't say he could do that in the SHIELD bio of him. Crap. Thinking fast, I teleport myself to the front of the building, where people are still entering the party. I leave as quick as possible, when I suddenly hear screams of terror. Turning around, I see the demon himself. People rush out of the building, pulling me with them, and I can only cast one more glance until I'm crowded by people.

That's when I see him walk through the door, armor and all. My chance is to camouflage, which is easy because I'm panicking just like everybody else. That's when the crowd forms into a tight circle.

"Kneel before me!" he yells as people scream.

"I said, KNEEL!"

Woah, there. Mental issues much?

Everybody gets down on the ground, and I copy so my identity isn't exposed. I look up, watching his every move as he delivers "a speech".

"Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? In the end, you were made to kneel."

He goes on and on about freedom and stuff when I realize something. I try not to laugh. He's delivering a speech in English to a bunch of Germans. Not working out.

Loki drones on and on (in English) when an old man stands up.

"Not to men like you." an elderly man says facing Loki.

"There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you"

"Look to your elder people," Loki says as he points the scepter at the man, "Let him be an example."

"NO!" I yell out, as I jump in between the man and Loki. The blue light hits me, and I feel a bust of pain, and it takes everything in me to not scream. I look down at my where I got hit and gasp. I'm glowing blue! Bright blue. I never was able to do that before. I must have absorbed the energy.

Then I pass out from exhaustion just as I see a flash of red, white, and blue.

**Hey guys! Don't forget that little box below my story that says review!**


	7. Asgardian Princes & Assassin Powerbars

**Hey guys, you better review, because I'm sacrificing my study time to write this chapter. I have my state exams this week, and I should be studying. Plus, I typed all of this on my phone! So please errand and review! And if you're bored then read my profile!**

I woke up in strong, steady arms that were carefully cradled around me. The sky above me was plain, and metallic, and I immediately recognized it as a ceiling. My legs were sprawled upon a hard wooden bench, while my back laid on something warm. A lap? As I tilted my head to see who was holding me, I heard a voice.

"You know, she's gonna be pretty ticked off when she wakes up. I heard about what happened on the Helicarrier before you guys got to Germany."

"It wasn't my fault that she was being incompetent. I was following orders."

Who was he calling incompetent? I thought to myself. Wasn't I the one that saved that elderly man? And gotten shot for it?

"How do you even know what happened?"

The other guy scoffed and easily replied, "Hacked."

By now, my memory had returned and I knew where I was. I was probably in the Quinjet in Captain America's arms with Tony Stark next to me. I would have gotten up, if my first attempt at standing up hadn't gone so bad. Pain shot through my entire body like bullets were raining on me, and I groaned in pain.

"Loki..." I muttered, "You suck."

"I beg your pardon?" A British-ish voice replied.

Aww man... Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse.

"Captain America," I ordered loudly, "I would SO kill you right now, but I'm kind of in pain, so would ya please sit me up?"

The Captain followed my "orders" and I winced as he did so.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"You saved an old man by jumping in the way and got shot by Loki's scepter in the stomach and you passed out. Unfortunately..." Tony sighed in a depressed sort of way, "The Capsicle saved you before anything else could happen to you."

I gritted my teeth, while the "Capsicle" glared at the b**** then turned to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I scoffed. "Does it look like I'm dead?"

"Judging by the fact that you've been wincing and couldn't sit up by yourself, you could be as good as dead."

I bit my lip and twiddled my thumbs. The silence was a good enough answer to his question.

The ride continued in silence between all six of us (Steve, Tony, Nat, Loki, a SHIELD agent, and I) when I felt my stomach growl. I tried to remember the last time I had eaten... It was like, two in the morning and I ate my lunch at around... noon? No wonder I was starving.

"Does anyone here have food?" I asked. Too bad I hadn't eaten at the party, I was a bit too busy panicking about whether or not I was going to live.

"Yeah. Here, catch." The red head sad as she tossed me a power bar. Who knew assassins had power bars? I grinned as I caught it easily in my hand. I knew that the assassin didn't need to look at me to make something land exactly in the palm of my hand.

I chewed quickly, and I finished the bar in a matter of minutes. My stomach growled again and I realized that maybe I shouldn't have eaten so quickly. I swallowed my regret.

It would probably be another couple of hours until we would be at The Helicarrier. So I decided to regain my energy. I laid down, and closed my eyes listening to the hum of the engine. Little did I know that at that same time, a god was watching me. Then he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

It turned out that sleep didn't prove to be much help with nightmares haunting me during it. I had another flashback/nightmare of my family's deaths, only this time, something was different. I could SEE the attackers face. And boy, did it scare the crap out of me. I knew this face well, very well, because he had almost tried to kill me, just recently.

It was Loki.

I woke up screaming, and everyone on the plane nearly jumped from surprise. Well, except for one person.

He was watching me carefully. A bit too carefully. I knew he knew i knew (A/N Try saying that 20 times as fast as you can!) that he had been the murderer of my family. And worse of all, he smirked at me, in a flirty sort of way. Yuck.

I needed to solve this mystery as soon as I could, but I wanted to talk to him in private. My questions would have to wait for later.

Next thing I knew, the entire jet shook roughly as I heard loud booms of thunder. Where was all this lightning coming from? I cast a glance at Loki, to see if he had done anything. His face was tilted upwards, and he leaned slightly forward from his slouching position. He looked more curious than guilty, so it could not have been him.

Then the entire jet shook again only thus time, it was harder. As if someone was on the roof! At least, I hoped nobody was. Tony put his helmet on and opened up the back. He was just about to check out what was happening when from the roof, a figure with blonde hair wearing a red cape over silver armor, appeared. He knocked Tony over, grabbed Loki by the neck, then flew away. And during the entire time, I was speechless. He had FLOWN away.

The other guys began talking, and Tony left, followed by the Captain. For a few minutes, I say there, thinking. My biggest enemy, was in fact, having a high chance of escape, while I was resting my bum. This was unacceptable. I needed to act now, or he'd be gone forever.

"I know what you're thinking." Nat said from the pilot's seat.

"I'm sorry Nat, but I have to. I'll tell you why later." And with that, I teleported.

"Wai-" was all I heard before I found myself standing on a large cliff. And to my left, stood the demon himself. Loki.

Stretching my legs nervously, I breathed a deep sigh. It was time to settle the score.

**Don't forget to review! Make me feel lucky during my state exams!**


End file.
